Alternate World
by Dragon of Dusk
Summary: Story on Predators, humans, and evil bunnys...What more is there to say?


**A/N: Alright….I was in a…different mood when I wrote this so flame me if you want I really don't care. But if have anything good to say about this story….please put it into your review….thankz.**

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Rea yawned. It had been two months now since she joined the Predator, Fang (at least she hoped his name was Fang….) on his ship with her bunny Jacob.

"FANG" she yelled. The predator stuck his head through the door.

Now just to let you readers know, these two have a very odd friendship. This friendship is called, you annoy me and I annoy you, there, now we're even.

"You don't have to yell I was in the next room….stupid ooman she's nothing but a …."

"FANG!" Rea suddenly screamed. Fang turned rising to his full height and roared "WHAT!"

Now, also to let you know Rea is very….erm…how to put it….ah yes, annoying.

"Have you seen Jacob?" The predator slapped his head and his mandibles twitched in frustration. "I don't know where your stupid '_Jacob_' is."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Meanwhile…

Jacob is standing in front of a pile of hay…continuously poking it with a miniature pitchfork and in the other paw is holding one of Fangs very miniature flamethrowers.

Now I will translate what he is saying for you since no one can understand what he is saying except for Fang and Rea.

"Won't talk eh? Well I have ways to make you talk!" Jacob viciously pokes the hay with the pitchfork and cackles.

But to his great disappointment the hay said not a word even though it was being tortured unmercifully.

Let me just say that we could all learn a lesson from hay. For the hay cares not about torture or anything else….except for vicious hay eating cows! (A bundle of hay faints in the background at the word cow…)

"I have more than one method of torture!" He grinned evilly and got the flamethrower ready. Fang and Rea barged in at the moment that he was going to barbecue the hay into nothing but really, really, really tiny miniature space ash!

Fang looked at Jacob. "Is that my flamethrower?" Jacob looked around and hides it behind his back shifting from paw to paw. "No er…and I didn't take any of those other really sharp blades and your torture net device…."

At this moment every piece of equipment that he took falls off onto the floor. Now, I would normally tell you what was going through both Fang and Jacob's mind but it is too unsutle for even a computers ears. (Yeah I know stupid but I couldn't think of anything better.)

There is a loud **bang** noise as the ship crashes into an unknown planet in an unknown galaxy in an unknown UNIVEVRSE! Now this all happens while Rea is arguing with Fang 10 minutes after the bunny torturing innocent hay incident.

Fang puts on his mask with a growl and Rea grabs her spear, (along with Jacob.) and they walk out onto the planet.

Rea gasps, it looked exactly like her home planet except the sky was green and the grass was blue. But instead of humans walking around there were tons and tons of predators wearing human looking cloths.

Fang didn't get it, why where the proud race of Yautja's walking around like the oomans did? One of the youngsters walked into an ally way then screamed.

This is what it sounded like. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I would continue but the child's scream would take up the rest of the story.

He runs out with a terrified look and says that THEY are coming. Rea looks around confused as every predator starts to run for their life.

Dark shadows appear in the ally and Fang and Rea get ready for a fight.

Now at this very moment Rea notices just how muscular Fang is. (She has a knack for noticing things at the oddest of times.) She started to drool then mentally kicked herself. "Ow that hurt!" she mutters and gets ready for the fight.

What steps out of the shadows however is not what the warriors expected.

Bunnies.

They wore a tiny version of predator armor and weapons.

If you are interested in what our heroes are thinking at this very moment then here it is.

Rea: What has this world come to? OOooOO…Fang just flexed his muscles……..

Jacob: AHHA! Finally! Bunnies RULE THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAH!

Fang: WHAT IN THE WORLD! BUNNIES! MY PEOPLE ARE AFRAID OF BUNNIES!

Unfortunately Fang and the others should have been like his people and fled for their pathetic little lives.

(Bunny leader's pov.)

This was too easy. But right now Flufinbop just wanted to get home to his carrots.

Mmmm sweet carrots.

His mouth drooled at the thought, but first things first.

"CAPTURE THE NEW er…..CREATURES!" With that his men swarmed over the helpless warriors.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Later at the not so super secret lab base…..

(I am going to do a short thing with the bunny scientist and let me warn you they are slightly stupid.)

One of the scientists looks over at the leader.

"So…"

"We brought you some more toys."

"OOO fun! But what now?"

The leader glances over at the scientist, "We take over the subway next."

"Er... sir…what's a subway."

The leader puffs out his little bunny chest, "It's a devise that mixes fruit together."

The scientist nodded then stopped, confused, "What is fruit?"

"It's a mode of transportation."

Did I say slightly stupid? I meant their IQ was lower then that of a rock.

"Remember I'm smarter than you." The leader stated. The scientist nodded even though scientists are supposed to be smarter than the leader but then again this is an alternate universe.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**A/N: Ok there's the first chapter….if anyone is nice then I might consider doing a second chapter….oh and just to let you know….my other story is not like this one so if you don't like this one…please don't hate my other fanfic! Anywho…R&R please!**


End file.
